


The Way He Likes It

by Lemonykitten



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykitten/pseuds/Lemonykitten
Summary: TOP likes role playTaeyang talks dirty and likes to be in controlSeungri likes it roughDaesung likes bondageGD doesn't care what they want, as long as he's the only one they get it from. That's the way he likes it.((This one will be updated very very slowly. I'm actually having trouble pushing through with this one because I've made it... kind of dark almost. I hope you'll be understanding!))





	

I growled softly, shifting in my seat impatiently, the same way I've been doing for half a fucking hour. Jiyong and I had just finished dinner when he whisked himself away to the bathroom, saying something about a 'surprise' that he had for me. I drummed my fingers on the kitchen table, still waiting. I had already washed the dishes and wiped down the table. I was quickly running out of patience.

“You almost done in there Ji?” I shouted, my deep voice echoing through the apartment.

“Just another minute, Tabi!” he called back, using my favorite nickname to placate me.

I huffed out a sigh and crossed my arms over my chest. Totally not sulking. TOP does not sulk. I grumbled softly to myself and was just about to go break down the damn door so I wouldn't have to freaking wait anymore when I heard the door open and footsteps come down the hall. I stood and readied one of my signature glares to remind our fearless leader that I hate waiting. But when he stepped through the doorway, it was all I could do to remember how to breathe.

The tight black dress hugged his curves, the skirt stopping short just past his perky ass. Shear stockings covered his legs, down to the black high heels with ribbons laced around his ankles. The piece that pulled the whole look off, though, was the wig. Warm, honey brown curls fell across his narrow shoulders, accentuating the chocolate brown of his eyes. As always, his makeup was done perfectly, highlighting all of his best features. He looked damn near angelic.

“You like it, oppa?” he said coyly, in his cutest voice.

A shiver ran down my spine, making my member throb almost painfully. Some beast deep inside of me growled, hearing that word from his sexy fuckin' mouth. I moved towards him purposefully, feeling like a predator approaching his prey. Then, with a smirk on his bright red lips, he twirled around and tried to escape to the bedroom. I lunged after him, catching him in the hallway and pressing him against the wall. I claimed his mouth and felt him moan into me. I growled in return. Goddamn, he tasted good.

His arms snaked around my neck and I squeezed the tops of his thighs, grinding my body against his. He whimpered into my mouth, trembling beneath my touch. The fabric of his dress was soft and silky and I growled softly as I lifted the short skirt, sliding it up over his hips. I grazed my fingertips across the sensitive skin there, but stopped short when I felt more fabric; not just any fabric, lace. I pulled away from Jiyong's embrace and looked down to see his erect manhood swaddled in black lace panties.

“Oh, fuck me,” I growled out.

“No,” Jiyong whispered breathily, “fuck me.”

That was all the incentive I needed. I grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground, kneeling behind him. I caressed his lace covered ass, licking my lips in anticipation. I slid the panties down his thighs and Jiyong shivered, moaning softly. I wet my fingers in my own saliva and slowly pressed them inside his entrance, eliciting a long, low moan from my lover. I gently stretched him open, teasing his prostate and turning him into a shivering, whimpering mess.

“Tabi, please,” he groan, arching back against my fingers, “give me more, I-I need it. Please. Oppa, I want you.”

My breath caught in my throat and I retracted my fingers, quickly pulling down my pants. I slicked my hard thickness with saliva and precum, then pressed inside of him, our loud moans blending together. I rubbed his back and hips for a moment, giving him time to get used to my girth. He groaned and pushed back against me, giving me the signal to move. I thrust inside of him, delivering a sharp slap to his ass. He gave out a sharp cry, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

“God, yes! Fuck me, oppa!” he called out, moving his hips to meet my thrusts.

I slammed into him harder, giving him another sharp slap, a familiar heat pooling in the core of my being. I grunted, gripping his hips tightly. All this work-up, I wasn't going to last long. By the mewling sound Jiyong made beneath me with each thrust, it didn't sound like he would either.

“Oppa! Oppa, I'm going to cum!” he cried, his body shuddering.

“Go ahead, baby,” I told him with a loud groan, starting to lose my rhythm “I'm right behind you.”

Jiyong let out his loudest cry yet as he reached his climax. His muscles spasmed around me and, two hard thrusts later, I hit my own high, spilling myself inside him. I shuddered, catching my breath and then slipped out of him. We both collapsed onto the floor and I pulled him into my arms, gently kissing his face. He smiled up at me, eyes still glazed with euphoria and I chuckled softly.

“Good call on the panties,” I whispered, making him grin, “We're definitely keeping those.”


End file.
